


So don't you ask me to give it back

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [22]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Basically, Idiots in Love, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, dating with mental illnesses suck, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: Ever since Matteo was young, he had trouble with people giving him things. He'd get itchy and uncomfortable when someone would buy him something from the kindness of their hearts or when he got a gift for Christmas or his birthday. As he grew older, that manifested into a deep discomfort towards people directing emotions at him, wither that emotion was love, happiness, anger or sadness.Or Matteo struggles with people giving him things and with needing people





	So don't you ask me to give it back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! so this fic was based on a prompt sent to me on tumblr (@darkdodielove)
> 
> “No, I don't need you"
> 
> Sorry if this is shitty, it was pretty rushed!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

Ever since Matteo was young, he had trouble with people giving him things. He'd get itchy and uncomfortable when someone would buy him something from the kindness of their hearts or when he got a gift for Christmas or his birthday. As he grew older, that manifested into a deep discomfort towards people directing emotions at him, wither that emotion was love, happiness, anger or sadness. 

As he started hitting rock bottom with his depression, he found that he couldn’t ask people for help, too scared to be clingy so he stopped telling himself he needed someone. 

He tried talking to a therapist about it, how when someone buys him something, no matter the size or price, it makes him unbearably uncomfortable in his skin. He told the therapist that he couldn't even buy himself things, that emotions made him uncomfortable 

"I think it's because you don't think you deserve nice things," the therapist had said to him and Matteo wanted to roll his eyes at her, "that's what happens when you grew up in a household where the man who is meant to be your father constantly reminds you that you are a waste of space" he wanted to tell her but he didn't because he really didn't want to open that box of bad memories he had pushed to the bad of his mind under layers and layers of slightly less terrible repressed memories. 

The first time Jonas bought him a gift randomly, Jonas knew the boy was going through a difficult time. Matteo had waited until everyone left the apartment and broke down crying, he placed the little stuffed puppy toy down on his desk and stared at it with tears in his eyes, his heart beating in his chest, his palming and the back of his neck becoming hot and itchy. 

All these feelings and fears of his made relationships difficult. During an especially bad episode of depression, he had yelled, 

“No, I don’t need you,” At David who, despite Matteo’s protests, stayed and comforted him until Matteo was feeling better even though David was visibly upset, he apologized and they cuddled for a few hours before David had to go home. 

David was the type of guy in a relationship to just buy the other person things, Matteo has a little collection of trinkets David has bought him sitting on his coffee table. 

“Looking at them helps when I’m having a bad time,” Matteo had told David when David had spotted the collection and smiled at them. 

“I’m glad they help,” David has said and planted a kiss on Matteo’s cheek. 

“I do need you,” Matteo had whispered that night and he smiles at the feeling of a kiss being pressed to his forehead. 

“I need you to, baby.” 


End file.
